1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling a network camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monitoring system that employs a network camera is configured such that the network camera transmits an image to a control apparatus, and the control apparatus receives the image and controls the network camera in response to the received image. The control apparatus may communicate with the network camera over a network.
The monitoring system may operate the network camera and an access point using the same Internet protocol for communication over the network.